


Murder-Free Medbay

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jesse wants to watch it burn, Sibling Bonding, dumbasses being dumbasses, possible murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: "I have some good news and some bad news. Good news: I’m still cute. Bad news: Rex is about to murder Hardcase and they’re on their way here.”
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Murder-Free Medbay

“I have some good news and some bad news. Good news: I’m still cute. Bad news: Rex is about to murder Hardcase and they’re on their way here.” Jesse announced as he stood in the medbay entry. If there was one way to get Kix’s attention, that was it. He stood from his desk and stalked over to stand in front of Jesse, staring him down. Jesse, using every bit of brain power given to him, stood tall and didn’t flinch. 

“This is a murder-free medbay. How is this my problem? I’m busy.” Kix crossed his arms and gave Jesse a scrutinizing look.

“Rex is green.”

Kix turned to thump his head on the doorframe. 

“Because Hardcase was in a prank mood. And I want to see what happens.”

Kix closed his eyes at the ruckus gaining in volume from down the hallway. The ruckus was making its way to his medbay and he was tempted to lock the door. He hated this army. Kix opened his eyes to see Rex glaring torpedoes over Jesse’s shoulder and dragging Hardcase by the ear. Jesse wasn’t kidding; Rex was absolutely neon. Like, belongs on Felucia _glowing_. 

“Kix -” Rex started.

“I don’t know how to fix that.” Kix interrupted. It was an emphatic interruption. 

“Oh, that wasn’t what I was going to ask. Hardcase would like to volunteer to clean your floors and bacta tanks.” Rex shoved Hardcase through the door and turned to leave. “If I have to see him again in the next three days, I will be upset.”

Kix nodded, shoved Jesse out the door after Rex, turned to Hardcase, and pointed. 

“You can start in that corner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Disaster Family and Rex might murder all of them by the end of the war.


End file.
